


Boop.

by JaceRMontague



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Maggie has a thing for poking Alex, eventually Alex starts doing it back.





	Boop.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/gifts).



> The Prompt: Fluff-Alex/Maggie has a habit of poking/bumping/nudging/messing with the other. After a while they both start doing it.

Alex had spent her day off working from home, working on developing better medicines for the DEO before filling out debriefing forms and wondering how J’onn would react if she were to set fire to them and claim it was an accident before remembering that the man could read minds. 

At some point, she returned to trying to figure out how to improve the DEO’s med bay as well as a couple of her own creations; working and reworking the calculations for an antiseptic spray that made wounds heal faster and tiny gauze rolls that expanded when in contact with blood to pack a wound and help get her soldiers back to the med bay without bleeding out were the two creations she’d spent the day getting as close as perfect as she could get without being in her lab.

She was so focused on the scattered notepads before her that she hadn’t noticed the day slip away and the apartment door opening. She didn’t notice the footsteps crossing the apartment or that her girlfriend had finished her twelve-hour shift at the precinct until the redhead felt herself being poked in the shoulder blade.

“Boop”

Alex laughed as she leaned back in her seat, turning to face Maggie, rolling her shoulders as she did so. 

“Hey there, detective.”

 “Hey yourself, Danvers. It looks like you’ve been busy today.”

 Alex hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I guess I lost track of time. How was work?” She asked as she pulled the detective onto her lap, kissing her softly as she did so.

“It was good, I’ve got a story to tell you but I’m gonna order some food first.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yep.”

 

A few weeks later, Maggie snuck into hers and Alex’s apartment once more, this time though, she tiptoed across the hardwood floor because she’d been in Boston for three days for a work seminar and it was four am. She’d come home a day early and was planning to surprise her fiancée by waking up next to her in a few hours’ time. When she reached the bedroom however, she saw the red head face down on the bed – on Maggie’s side of the bed- her face buried into the pillows, and her head covered by the hood of one of Maggie’s oversized hoodies. The exhausted fed-up sigh as Alex moved about; pressing herself further into the bed and burying her face further into the pillows told Maggie that the woman was awake.

“Boop” she whispered as she poked Alex’s ribcage through the comforter and the hoodie. 

“You’re back!” Alex exclaimed as she rolled over, a grin on her face as she reached out and tugged Maggie into the bed, holding her close and kissing the tip of her nose before kissing the brunette properly.

 “I am. Miss me, Doctor Danvers?” Maggie teased.

“So much”

  

Alex’s glasses were slipping down the bridge of her nose as she read, so invested in book she had open across her crossed legs that she hadn’t noticed them sliding down her face. 

Maggie glanced up from her own book, a smile on her face as she noticed the glasses were just barely on the tip of her girlfriend’s nose. She sat up from where she’d been sprawled across the sofa, and leant forwards.

 “Boop” she whispered as she gently pushed the glasses back to their position by their bridge using the tip of her index finger.

“Nerd.” Alex laughed 

“Your nerd.”

"Always.”

 

Maggie could smell cinnamon the second she stepped out of the elevator, the scent only getting stronger as she approached the apartment, along with the smell of burning. As she got closer to the apartment door she could hear the fire alarm, only for it to suddenly stop beeping as her key scraped the lock.

 She laughed as she opened the door, the all too familiar sight of Alex atop the stepping stool, dropping the fire alarm into the trash can with one hand and waving a tea towel around with the other, greeting her as she stepped into the room. 

“Did the oven defeat you again, baby?”

 “No! It- I- it- fucking oven” Alex mumbled like a petulant child as she jumped off the stool and tugged Maggie into her arms, even though the detective was still shaking with laughter.

 “Want me to help you finish whatever you were baking?” Maggie asked, barely keeping the laughter at bay.

 Ten minutes later the two women were stood next to each other in the kitchen, Alex mixing cookie dough as Maggie talked her through the steps while she greased the pan.

“So sprinkle some flour on the counter right **,** enough that the dough won’t stick to the counter and then you wanna-“

“Boop”

 Maggie looked at her girlfriend, and her mischievous grin, and her floury hands before sending herself cross-eyed looking at her now flour-covered nose.

Maggie burst out laughing once more before moving quickly and swiping her own hand through the flour on the countertop and across the redhead’s face, making it look as if Alex was wearing war paint which only made the brunette laugh harder.

“Boop.”

“This is war, Sawyer.” Alex announced as she pressed her hands into the flour and reached out for Maggie’s face once more.

“Come and get me then, Danvers!”

 

Alex laughed as Maggie sprinted across the apartment, taking up position behind the sofa, dropping down as if she were hiding from enemy fire, Alex rushed after her girlfriend, neither able to stop the laughter spilling from themselves.

As quick as the brunette had raced to the sofa she raced back to the kitchen, dipping her hands into the flour before moving to the other side of the apartment standing behind an armchair, watching in both amusement and amazement as Alex rushed after her, jumping both the sofa and the coffee table, just as Alex went to jump the armchair Maggie did the same, the two knocking into one another mid-air and pulling each other down, landing in a heap half on-half of the seat, both shaking in near-hysterical side-hurting laughter, both covered in flour from where they had grabbed onto each other in the air.

 “You good there Sawyer?”

 “All good, Danvers. Are you?”

“Perfect. Mags?”

 “Yeah?” 

“Boop.”

 


End file.
